


Historias del Sahara

by AkiraSYuu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Dancing, Bottom Leo Tsukinaga, Esto me costó mas trabajo del que esperaba, Harem (Sarah Brightman), Kinky, M/M, Top Izumi Sena
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraSYuu/pseuds/AkiraSYuu
Summary: Arenas calientes, vientos de deseo, un espejismo de un oasis que refleja una llama ardiente en el interior de mi corazón.Canta para mí una canción acerca del rostro de la vida, canta para mi una melodía acerca del espejismo del amor.
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 10





	Historias del Sahara

**Author's Note:**

> Harem - Sarah Brightman  
> (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U2EE3fWBaVg)

La fría noche se extendía y estaba una vez más ahí, solo, sintiendo la brisa fresca de verano mover sus mechones anaranjados al compás de su respiración agitada. Sentía que el aliento le faltaba…

¿Qué era ese sentimiento? ¿Miedo? No había sentido miedo antes, y estaba seguro de que este no se comparaba con lo que sentía ahora.

Tres golpeteos en su pecho, al ritmo de su corazón detuvieron una melodía que resonaba en su cabeza y sin pensarlo demasiado, sonrió y rio con fuerza al divisar la casa de la familia Sena a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Respiró profundo y corrió con energía, haciendo sonar las cuentas y monedas que colgaban de su cadera.

El sonido de su fajilla, así como el de sus pies apresurados se acoplaba al tamborileo que otra vez resonaba en su cabeza. Dio volteretas, alzando los brazos al aire y tarareando hasta llegar a la casa blanca y de tejado rojo que conocía tan bien. Hizo una inclinación respetuosa en la entrada principal y sonriente atravesó el patio trasero, cuidando no pisar las gerberas y astromelias que la madre de Izumi cultivaba con mucho cuidado.

Se quitó los zapatos y sintió el cosquilleo de la hierba crecida en la planta de sus pies. Ajustó con fuerza la espada de utilería que llevaba en la cintura y con agilidad, escaló hasta la ventana correspondiente a la habitación de Izumi. Jamás se atrevería a contarle todas las veces que había recorrido el mismo camino para colarse en su habitación, pero esta era la primera vez que se lo haría saber.

Con la yema de los dedos, empujó el cristal y este cedió, y cuando la abrió lo suficiente para que su cuerpo pudiera pasar, entró sin mucho cuidado. El olor dulzón, característico de Izumi inundó, no solo sus fosas nasales, sino todo su cuerpo, y no pudo evitar sonreír divertido.

Izumi, se removió entre las sábanas, despertando gracias al ruido que había provocado, y cuando este se incorporó, otra risita salió de su boca. No sabía que era más divertido: el cabello gris y desordenado por la almohada, o los ojos azules brillantes y sorprendidos de verlo parado al filo de su ventana.

—¿Leo? ¿Qué demonios ha…? —No pudo terminar la oración cuando Leo se acercó y le hizo callar con su dedo índice.

— Shhh, no querrás despertar a tu familia, ¿o sí? —Izumi lo miró confundido y bajó el tono de su voz.

—Aun así, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿cómo entrarse en mi habitación? —Leo negó divertido y sonrió.

—Hay algo que quiero mostrarte. —Estaban tan cerca uno del otro que Izumi comenzó a sentirse nervioso y con las palmas sudorosas.

—¿Y no podía esperar hasta mañana que nos viéramos en la escuela? —Leo negó.

—Las grandes ideas no descansan, Sena. ¡Si esperaba hasta mañana, seguramente todo habría perdido su magia y encanto! —Izumi suspiró resignado. La gran mayoría del tiempo no entendía a su Rey, así que guardó silencio esperando a que Leo hiciera el primer movimiento.

Leo, al ver que Izumi no iba a tener un ataque de pánico al verlo en su habitación a las tres de la mañana, se separó de él, colocándose en el centro de la espaciosa habitación. Deshizo un antifaz de encaje negro que llevaba amarrado en la cintura y vendó sus ojos. Entonces Izumi pudo ver la vestimenta de su Rey.

Un collar tipo arnés de cuero rodeaba su cuello, este estaba adornado con piedras brillantes y redondas, y de este descendían tres tiras del mismo material. Dos que salían de los lados y rodeaban sus hombros y uno en el centro que descendía por todo su abdomen. Su pecho blanco se veía aún más pálido, resaltando aún más el color rosado de sus pezones. Una falda larga caía de su cintura, degradándose de un azul marino hasta el negro que cubría sus tobillos. Junto a esta, una fajilla de cuentas, monedas y lentejuelas daban luz a su cintura, y a un costado podía verse la espada de utilería que algunas veces utilizaban en sus ensayos.

Izumi tragó saliva, sintiendo como la temperatura de su rostro se elevaba al mismo tiempo que Leo alzaba sus brazos sobre su cabeza, haciendo sonar los brazaletes que rodeaban sus muñecas y su antebrazo. Cruzó las manos y con lentitud balanceó suavemente sus caderas de un lado a lado, dando pequeños pasos hacia su derecha. Bajó sus brazos, serpenteándolos con sensualidad, dio un medio giro, movió su cadera de arriba abajo y desenfundó la espada en su cadera.

Primero la colocó de manera vertical frente a él, haciendo ondulaciones con su vientre, como olas que golpeaban su pequeño y delgado cuerpo. Después, con movimientos suaves y firmes la colocó de manera horizontal sobre su cabeza y con su cadera delineó un “infinito”. Giró sobre su eje, alternando su brazos de arriba abajo, sin dejar caer la espada de su cabeza e Izumi estaba asombrado por la habilidad y el equilibrio de Leo, ni siquiera podía parpadear.

Juntó sus piernas y dio pequeños golpecitos en su abdomen para marcar un ritmo imaginario. Sus caderas se movían de un lado a otro, y sin perder el equilibrio, dobló sus rodillas hasta chocar con el suelo y con la espalda recta y el cuello erguido, movió su abdomen de atrás hacia delante. Parecía un baile sencillo, pero costaba más trabajo del que parecía, así que inconscientemente dejó escapar un jadeo apenas audible. Izumi apretó las sabanas entre sus puños y tragó seco.

—Leo…—Susurró, tratando de modular su voz, pero el susodicho pareció no haberle escuchado. Giró sobre sus rodillas, quedando de espaldas e Izumi pudo ver la espalda blanca y desnuda de su Rey. Si se fijaba bien, podía ver algunos lunares que formaban la nota _“mi”_ en su piel.

Movió su pecho de adelante hacia atrás, en un movimiento fuerte, seco y rítmico. Izumi sentía que el calor de la ligera sabana que lo cubría lo estaba asfixiando, le costaba respirar y sentía el corazón acelerado en la garganta. Suspiró profundamente y alzando un poco más la voz, volvió a hablar.

—¡Leo! —Este al escuchar su nombre se detuvo en seco. Se quedó unos segundos más de espaldas y luego, abruptamente, se dio vuelta, aun estando de rodillas, con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, quitando la espada de su cabeza en el proceso.

—Dime Sena, ¿qué te pareció? —Izumi no podía hablar, las palabras no salían de su garganta. Leo lo miró, ladeando la cabeza como un cachorro confundido y en un salto, ya se encontraba de rodillas frente a él y sobre su colchón. —Sena~. Tierra llamando a Sena~. —Leo movió su mano frente a él, pero Izumi no podía dejar de ver su blanca piel. Su pecho aún subía y bajaba de manera irregular, tratando de controlar su respiración, y algunas gotas de sudor corrían a lo largo de su cuello, perdiéndose en el collar negro que llevaba alrededor.

Para Izumi, Leo olía al sol fuerte de verano a medio día. Era una esencia tan dulce, tan dominante y caliente que algunas veces le nublaba los sentidos. Tal vez por eso la gran mayoría de las veces, al estar junto al líder se sentía acalorado y eufórico. Esta vez, al tenerlo frente a él, su aroma era mil veces más intenso que otras veces. Tal vez ese fue el detonante para que perdiera la cordura que cada día trataba de mantener.

Empujó a Leo con firmeza hasta hacerlo recostar sobre el colchón y con un movimiento rápido, lamió una gota de sudor que amenazaba con perderse en su ombligo. Leo jadeó sorprendido y después rio, fingiendo inocencia.

—Sena, ¿Qué haces? ¡Me haces cosquillas! —Izumi hizo caso omiso a sus quejas y dejando un camino de besos, llegó hasta uno de sus pezones, donde sin pensarlo mucho lo estimuló con su dedo índice y pulgar; y cuando lo sintió erecto, lo lamió, succionándolo y mordisqueándolo a ratos. Leo suspiraba bajito ante el contacto de Izumi, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica recorrer su vientre hasta perderse en su entrepierna. —Sena… —Un gemido quedó atorado en su garganta cuando sintió los labios gruesos y húmedos de Izumi sobre los suyos.

Cerró los ojos y un sinfín de notas musicales se entremezclaron para formar una melodía. Y es que esa era la magia de Izumi, cada que estaba junto a él, era capaz de componer las más preciosas y dulces sinfonías. Enredó sus dedos en los cabellos grises de Izumi, tratando de sostenerse a la realidad y sintió la mano de este colarse por debajo de falda, acariciando sus muslos húmedos y calientes, subiendo peligrosamente hasta su entrepierna. Pero antes de llegar a ella, Izumi se detuvo y se separó de los labios de su Rey para mirarlo confundido.

—Espera, Leo ¿no traes ropa interior? —Leo rio de manera infantil e hizo una señal de paz con su mano libre.

— _Uchuu~_ — Izumi gruñó y con un movimiento brusco, arrancó el antifaz que cubría su rostro, lo miró a los ojos con furia y apretó su muslo con fuerza.

—Si crees que puedes venir aquí, a mi territorio, provocarme y salirte con la tuya, estás muy equivocado Tsukinaga. —Volvió a besarle, esta vez con más fuerza. Y mientras sentía los mordiscos de Izumi en su labio inferior, como un oasis en medio del desierto; y como su mano recorría partes de su cuerpo que solo en sueños imaginaba que algún día tocaría, gimió su nombre, sabiendo que más que su nombre, en él iba una declaración silenciosa de amor.

—Ah, Sena…—Izumi besó y lamió su cuello, su pecho, sus costados y su abdomen, probando cada rincón de Leo, sabía a sudor, pero aún así, era el sabor más delicioso que Izumi había probado. Leo acarició con ternura su mejilla y rio.

_“Por favor, Sena… Siempre me has protegido. Siempre te has quedado cerca a mi lado, regañándome cuando estoy a punto de hacer algo estúpido. Has sido mi espada, mi escudo y mi armadura. Por favor, déjame convertirme en tu espada, en tu escudo, en tu armadura, déjame ser tu mundo. Mírame a mí, solo a mí, deja que te cuide, que te proteja y que te ame._

_Sena, no habrá nadie en este mundo que te ame tanto como lo hago. Así que por favor, Sena, elígeme a mí, solo a mí…”_

Izumi lo miró confundido cuando sintió el contacto con su mejilla y Leo se estremeció. Sus ojos azules eran como arenas movedizas, mientras más los veía más se perdía en ellos. Pero él quería hundirse en sus arenas movedizas, quería hundirse hasta lo más profundo y no salir jamás. Quitó su mano con delicadeza y dejó que Izumi recorriera con sus labios cada parte de su cuerpo, inyectando todo ese amor que le hacía vivir _mil y un historias del Sahara._

**Author's Note:**

> Mil y un historias del Sahara*, haciendo referencia a las Mil y Una Noches.
> 
> Agradecimientos especiales a GinaErKaiha, MikaMatt y TetsuyAbhor por su colaboración con algunas frases e ideas.   
> Eterno amor para ustedes.


End file.
